


Silly but Sweet

by MysteriesNeverDream (TheMistyDarkPrincess)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anniversary, BB Freaks Out, F/M, Late birthday gift for a friend, Sorry if it isn't good..., Written while having Writers Block.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/MysteriesNeverDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast Boy thinks he has missed his and Raven's anniversary.  He does something sweet, everything turns out alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly but Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrain/gifts).



Now he had done it.  He had really done it.  He had 100% blew it, and he was sure he was going to get it.  Beast Boy found himself staring at his calendar with wide eyes that spoke of his distraught.  One day in particular was crossed out in a careless manner that spoke of how tired he had been the night he had gotten back after having to deal with Mumbo and his stupid magic. That day happened to be his and Raven’s anniversary.

“Oh man…  I am so screwed!  I’m going to get the silent treatment, and then she’s going to fry me!  She’s going to make me turn into a chicken, and then fry me!”

The shapeshifter yelped as he grasped at his hair and pulled at it in stress.  What was he going to do to make it up to Raven?  They had been dating for two years now, and he had done good to remember their one year.  Why was this one the one he goofed?  This one was a milestone right?  Letting out a groan of despair, he made his way to the door of his room to get the day over with.

* * *

The tower was silent upon BB’s exit from his room.  This either meant that everyone had left the tower for something, or that everyone was in the common room at this time.  He hoped it was the first option since he was trying to avoid his most likely to be furious girlfriend at this time.  He had to make sure that he didn’t run into her while he went out to get her an apology gift…  Or two.  With this hope in mind, he began his trek to the front door area so he could leave to the main town.

As he exited the tower, his worst fear was recognized.  Off to the side, close to where the ocean met the rock of their tiny private island, was Raven.  She didn’t seem to notice him thankfully but that didn’t mean that, just because she was meditating, he was off the hook.  Silently, or what he hoped was silently, BB swallowed nervously and began to creep away from the girl.

“BB, what are you doing?”

BB froze as the girl called him out, just as his luck seemed to suggest it would happen.

“Ah, hey Raven.  I was just going to go stretch my legs…  Or wings.  Feeling somewhat cramped in the tower.”

He lied, then instantly internally kicked himself.  Raven was sure to know he was lying.

“Oh really…?”

Now the girl was facing him, her eyes open as she stared at him skeptically.  BB felt sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

“Yeah.  I don’t know, I suddenly felt the need to get out.”

He added to his lie, kicking himself even more.

“BB…”

Raven was about to move towards the other, her feet already having touched the ground.

“Well, no time like now, huh?  I’m going to go.”

BB then backed up with a nervous laugh before he transformed into a bird and began to fly away as quickly as possible.  This left his very confused girlfriend behind watching him with a look of shock on her face.

* * *

“Do you know what’s wrong with Beast Boy?”

Raven asked first thing when she entered the common room of the tower not three minutes after her boyfriend had left the tower.

“I do not know Raven?  Why would there be something wrong with Beast Boy?”

Starfire asked from where she was in the kitchen area, feeding Silky.

“Not that I know of.  He seemed fine after the fight yesterday.  I haven’t seen him today.”

Robin responded, while Cyborg paused his game to look over at the girl.

“Why?  Something wrong with BB?”

Raven gave him an unsure look.

“I saw him about five minutes ago.  He seemed really nervous about something.  Then he told me he felt cooped up.  He turned into a bird and flew off towards the city.”

This had the other Teen Titans giving each other a confused and concerned look before they looked back at the girl in the doorway.

“That is strange.”

Starfire commented before she looked towards Robin.

“Perhaps we should look for Beast Boy and find out what is wrong?”

Raven looked around at the rest of the team who nodded.

“If that’s the case, we should probably go now.  I want to know what is going on.  I don’t like being lied to.”

The girl said, turning to exit the room, the others moving to stop what they were doing in order to follow.

* * *

Beast Boy was freaking out as he stood in front of the flower shop he had decided to stop at.  He already had two bags with him.  One contained a stuffed raven toy that he had found at a toy store by chance.  The next was a hairband that he thought the girl would like.  A little known fact about the girl was she had taken to wearing hair bands while she was alone, or when they were together in one another's rooms due to her hair getting slightly longer.  Now he was trying to figure out what flowers to get.  What the boy didn’t notice as he entered the store was the rest of the Teen Titans hiding around the corner from the shop.

“A flower shop?  BB is going into a flower shop?”

Cyborg questioned before looking at Raven.

“Any reason for that?”

Raven looked back at the other, then shrugged.

“Maybe…  He wanted to surprise me with something?  Maybe I worried…  I mean…  Was concerned… For nothing?  Though why would he be buying stuff with a nervous aura?  I don’t get it.”

She responded.

“Perhaps, there is something important today?”

Starfire asked, but Raven shook her head.

“Our anniversary is next month.”

Robin took a thinking position.

“Maybe we’re over thinking this.  Honestly, he could just be getting these things for then.  And the flowers could be a spontaneous thing.  He may be nervous because he doesn’t know how to shop for flowers.  You know how he is guys.  Let’s head back to the tower.  We’ll find out in a little bit.”

He said, leader voice in play.  Raven looked like she wanted to protest, but decided against it.  With that said, the group ended up going back to the tower, right as BB exited the shop.

* * *

It was a little after seven in the afternoon when Raven got a knock on her bedroom door.  Raising an eyebrow, she got off her bed and walked to the door, which opened when she set it to.  Standing outside was Beast Boy, who had been nervous and skittish since he had returned to the tower earlier.

“BB, what’s up?”

Raven asked watching as the boy twitched and squirmed in place, one arm behind his back.

“Before anything, I am super sorry!  I swear I didn’t mean to forget!”

The boy started, voice loud, making Raven blink and rub at her ear.  This caused a sheepish look to cover the boy’s face.

“Oops.  Um…  Anyways…”

Here the boy paused and reached down to the bag by his side with one hand, and pulled a single red rose out from his back with the other.

“I got you these!”

He held out the bag and the flower, which the girl took with an understanding look.

“Beast Boy…  This is really sweet.  But…”

Here she paused and Beast Boy had a look of fright on his face.  Then the girl giggled softly.

“Our anniversary is next month.”

As soon as those words were said, BB’s eyes went wide.

“What?!”

“It’s next month.  But I love the gifts.”

Raven responded, her gaze going to look at the gifts in the bag, then to the flower, and finally at the now blushing boy.

“Uhhh…  Then I’ve been marking off the wrong month on my calendar…”

He muttered, gaining another soft giggle from his girlfriend who then moved to kiss him lightly on the cheek.  This caused BB to turn full body red.

“That sounds like something you would do.  Thank you for the gifts again.  I think we can have a movie night on the actual day.  I’ll let you pick.”

The girl said before closing the door to her room with her gifts, leaving her very happy, and shocked, boyfriend outside.


End file.
